She Never Recovered
by QueenTyZula
Summary: Enjoy this short reflection of Azula and Ty Lee's relationship leading up to the boiling rock betrayal. Rated M for strong sexual content and language. Tyzula of course.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm a people person".

As the pair walked smoothly from the interrogation room, the Fire Nation's Crowned Princess Azula could not help, but chuckle to herself as she and her faithful friend, Ty Lee, a member of the Fire Nation's noble class traversed across the upper level balcony of the Boiling Rock Prison. Mai's uncle, the warden of the prison, nearly choked on his teeth upon seeing her presence. The Crowned Princess was used to such behavior, but the thrill of being feared still caused a satisfying rush through her veins. As the girls continued towards the breakroom, Azula's eyes wandered below to the vast communion of barred doors. She scanned the prison guards critically as they shuffled between their posts. The warden had mentioned something about a disguised guard.

(Hmm). Thought the princess coolly as they neared the breakroom.

"Why would the avatar be interested in some petty criminals?" She muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Asked her faithful companion, Ty Lee, stopping in the doorway of the breakroom.

Realizing that she was talking aloud, Azula immediately changed the subject.

"Where's Mai?" She asked instead in her usual, regal way.

Ty Lee shrugged.

"Probably looking for Zuko". She stated nonchalantly as the two entered the room.

Azula was aware that her brother was a prisoner on the island, however, she did not want to raise her suspicions of the avatar's presence. It was not that she did not trust Ty Lee to an extent, but that she did not see a reason to alarm the acrobat until she knew for sure that she was correct. Since the eclipse weeks ago, there had been quite a few changes between the princess, her friends and her idiot brother. Zuko had completely betrayed his nation and broke up with Mai, angering Ty Lee to no end. As a result of her brother's betrayal, her father had been rather brutal and irritable lately. Despite her attempts to please him by declaring victory and an end to the war, he had insisted that she find and kill her brother immediately.

 _"Your loyalty has shifted lately, Azula," claimed her father from his perch in the throne._

 _The Crowned Princess who was lowered humbly to him was shocked at the accusation. "Never Father," she insisted. "I am not Zuko. He has failed miserably. I am not surprised that he has done so again"._

 _"You will find him. And end him"._

 _Azula rose and bowed in acceptance of the mission. As she started to leave, her father added, "And Azula, do not think that I don't know how you have changed with that circus freak around again. Don't make the same mistake as your brother. Weakness will be your downfall. Prove your loyalties. Don't fail your Fire Lord"._

 _The shock of the statement gave Azula pause. Circus freak? Ty Lee? Her father had barely talked to the teenager. How would he suspect that the two were close?_ I must be more discreet _. She thought._

 _"My loyalties are to you alone, Father," she assured him before leaving._

"So what do we do now?" Asked the circus freak.

The question snapped Azula from her trance. The acrobat sat calmly on a table ahead of her, swirling a set of handcuffs on her index finger.

"Well, I need to visit my brother when he's done with Mai. Maybe she's killed him already. Would save me the trouble," she answered crossing her arms around her chest.

Ty Lee giggled. "Kill Zuko, doubt it. Mai's totally head over heels for him".

Azula scoffed. "Love makes one weak".

The acrobat shrugged, hopping from the table. "It's not so bad, Your Highness," she said as she walked towards the princess with slow, careful steps. Azula instantly caught the look of lust in her eyes as she neared her, her accentuated hips swayed beautifully with each step. _Focus. Focus. Agni, focus._ She reminded herself, yet as the acrobat closed in the smell of fire-plums tickled her nose and she could not take her eyes off of the girl's exposed cleavage. The acrobat was still twirling the handcuffs freely as she walked. _She's a witch. I just know it. What is she doing to me?_

"You know. I get a little bored just sitting around. My muscles get all tense and stuff. Maybe we should do a little training," the acrobat cooed as she placed her free hand on the princess's chest.

Azula looked away. "It is only a matter of time before the imposter is caught and I will be needed immediately. We are here on business, Ty Lee," she said as calmly as possible.

The acrobat made a pouting face. "All work and no play. That's no fun".

 _After the victory during the eclipse, Azula was showered with praises from the citizens of the Fire Nation. Yet, there was one person who had not congratulated her triumphant feat. The Fire Lord had asked the guards to insure that no one disturbed him upon returning above ground. Not even the princess was allowed near him despite countless threats towards the guards. She had been mulling the situation over in the palace garden when a distressed Ty Lee approached her from behind._

 _"What the hell happened?" The curvaceous acrobat fired off._

 _The princess gave her a look, raising one eyebrow. She had been thrown off by the acrobat's tone. Of all people, Ty Lee knew better than to speak to her this way. The girls locked eyes for several uncomfortable moments. To her surprise, she did not look away._

 _"How dare you speak to me like that?" Azula asked, slowly rising from her spot on the edge of the pond._

 _Undeterred, the acrobat crossed her arms in a defiant manner. "After the invasion, I looked everywhere for you. I thought you had been hurt or-or-," the acrobat bit her lip, hesitantly._

 _"Or what?" Asked the princess, now suddenly curious._

 _Most people did not worry about her. They expected success, yet the fact that the acrobat was so concerned for her safety intrigued._

 _"Or captured! I heard that Zuko was captured and I went to find Mai. She is torn apart!"_

 _The acrobat's eyes welled with soft tears that immediately lowered Azula's defenses. It was difficult to be upset with Ty Lee as she had such a good heart._

Weak _. Thought Azula._

 _Despite her friend's incredible combat skills, the girl had a soft spot for everyone. Mai, on the other-hand, only crumbled for Zuko. Although she was keenly aware of this, she also knew that Mai was equally loyal to her homeland. Ty Lee, however, was strictly driven by emotions. Therefore, Azula often ordered the acrobat to be by her side whenever possibly, which surprisingly pleased the acrobat greatly. Now, there was no getting rid of her. Azula took this as flattery and was not annoyed by it. She actually enjoyed her company. But now, this was getting ridiculous. Who did Ty Lee think she was? A child? Why would she need to report her of her whereabouts after the invasion? Azula gave a small hint of a smirk despite the girl's tears._

 _"Are you comparing me to Zuko?" She asked._

 _Ty Lee shook her head vigorously._

 _"No, I-"._

 _"You thought I would fail?"_

 _Again Ty Lee's braid swayed from right to left as she shook her head. Azula continued to inch closer to the girl who was at a loss for words, enjoying her squirming. When they were only inches apart the princess stopped._

 _"I just think it was stupid, Azula. You had no protection. Sure the muscly guys were there, but remember how fast they betrayed Long Fei? I did not want that to happen to you. I wanted to be there!"_

 _This time both of Azula's eyebrows lifted in surprise. The acrobat was actually using her head for once. Maybe she had a little capacity for thinking outside of her little, pink world. Her curiosity grew exponentially, had she missed something about the girl? The acrobat had a knack for using people in her own way such as back on Ember Island. Maybe she had more depth after all, but what concerned the princess most was her seemingly innocent and meek persona. Had she been toying with her? Azula had to get to the bottom of this._

 _Grabbing Ty Lee by the wrists as she'd done at the party, Azula leaned in to connect their eyes. "I apologize, Ty Lee. I guess I didn't know you were that er concerned. I'll keep that in mind," she stated in as genuine a manner she could._

 _Ty Lee nodded slowly, yet did not take her eyes off the princess._

 _"Do you mean it?" She asked with a sniffle. "Will you keep me by your side. I promise I will never fail you. I haven't allowed the avatar to place a finger on you, yet and I know I can protect you"._

 _There was a long pause between them as the girls continued staring into the other's eyes. Azula began to feel uncomfortable with her feelings welling inside of her. She had begun to feel so…warm. It was almost stifling. She looked away from the acrobat and at her hands. She had been holding the girl's wrists the whole time. Immediately, she released them and stepped away._

 _"Why do you-," she started, but did not finish her statement._

 _"Care about you?" The acrobat finished for her. "I don't know, I just do. I was so scared when I heard about Zuko and I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you"._

 _"Why?" The princess asked in a softer voice._

 _It was Ty Lee's turn to approach her, closing the gap she'd formed. "Come on let's talk somewhere more private. I know how you feel about your image"._

 _The princess agreed to follow the acrobat to Zuko's room. As her brother was a hostage now, no one would look for them there. Upon entering, Ty Lee immediately slipped off her shoes and belly flopped onto the bed. The princess entered cautiously, not that she afraid of being caught, but feared the conversation._ Fear, _thought Azula._ Definitely not the correct word for this feeling, there had to be a better word.

 _"Get comfortable, Sugar Cakes," stated Ty Lee cheerfully._

 _Azula rolled her eyes. She had little time for this, if Zuko had really been captured, she knew her father would be sending her on a rescue mission any second now._

 _"No," she said defiantly from where she stood by the door._

 _The acrobat poked out her bottom lip, forcing Azula to give in. She slowly removed her armor and boots and made her way to where the acrobat was sitting on the bed. Upon turning away from the mirror, she caught a strange look on her childhood friend's face. The acrobat was gawking at her as usual, but there was a hint of longing that Azula did not understand._

 _Before she had a chance to question her about it. The girl had quickly given her the bright, stupid smile that she always does and giggled._

 _"Come, it will be like the old days," she insisted as she pet a spot in front of her on Zuko's bed._

 _The princess shrugged and sat on the spot the acrobat indicated. Immediately, the acrobat reached for her topknot._

 _"Stop it!" growled Azula, smacking her hand._

 _"I can't talk to you with your hair up all noble and stuff. Come on, it's just us, relax". With that, Ty Lee slipped the girl's pin off and smoothed down her hair._

 _Azula instantly felt a rush of relief as her tresses slipped through the girl's fingers._

 _"Sorry," she grumbled. "I just really love your hair. It's beautiful"._

 _Azula hummed at the compliment. "You're right Mother thought so too. I think she was jealous. You may continue," she stated coolly._

 _Ty Lee immediately did so and the princess felt herself slump into a comfortable position with her head lying on the acrobat's leg. She felt the heaviness of her eyelids as Ty Lee gently massaged her scalp. The skilled fingers of the acrobat made her forget about her father's lost praise for the time being._

 _"Azula?" whispered the acrobat as she continued to knead the girl's scalp with firm, but strategic presses._

 _"Hmm?" Groaned the princess, slightly opening one eyelid to look up at her._

 _"You mentioned your mother. I noticed you did that before at Ember Island," the girl stopped, sensing that she was treading a fine line._

 _Azula exhaled calmly. "And?" She asked._

 _"Well," continued the acrobat. "I have a feeling that you need to talk about it"._

 _When the princess did not respond, Ty Lee immediately tried to retract the statement. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so fucking stupid!"_

 _Surprised at the overwhelming guilt the girl displayed, the crowned princess sat up to face her. The girl had both hands on her face and was sobbing hysterically. When Azula attempted to remove a hand, she shook her head vigorously._

 _"Please stop. Look at me, I'm not angry at all"._

 _"Really?" Asked Ty Lee, still not removing her hands._

 _"No, why are you so upset? It's like you get emotional about everything now"._

 _The acrobat slowly removed her hands. Her eyes were bloodshot red._

 _"I know. I don't know what happened. Mai said I'm in love"._

 _Azula grimaced. She wasn't sure why the statement upset her, it wasn't as if she didn't think the acrobat would take a lover one day, all of the sons of the Fire Nation's noblemen were fawning for her or one of her identical sisters. Yet, at this moment, she found it hard to think about "sharing" her friend._

 _"Well," she said dryly as her face hardened and she inched slightly away. "Congratulations, I suppose"._

 _"Thanks," said Ty Lee bashfully._

 _Azula took this as a point to leave and began to rise, but the acrobat's hand grabbed her wrist, forcing her back on Zuko's crimson silk sheets. Before she could object, the acrobat pulled her face towards her until their lips touched! The princess felt autonomous, she made a small attempt to pull, but the acrobat held her face tight. Feeling the need to gasp for air, Azula allowed her mouth to relax. Ty Lee took the opportunity to slide her tongue into the other girl's mouth. At first, Azula held back her own pink flesh as the acrobat's tongue searched her mouth. When their tongues finally locked, they danced in a slow Ba Sing Se Waltz. Unable to control the emotions that rose from her toes, to her knees and finally to her stomach, the princess's muscles suddenly failed to support her and she leaned into the acrobat. As if she planned it, Ty Lee wrapped both arms around the back of the princess's head and her lower back to support. Without stopping their kiss, she gently laid the princess on her back against Zuko's sheets and crawled atop her._

 _Against her will, Azula felt the acrobat pull away suddenly. Their eyes had been closed, she realized and when she opened hers, she gazed speechless at her childhood friend. Her friend was absolutely gorgeous. Her brown braid was in a tangled mess._

I'll tell Mai to help her with that again. _She made a mental note for later._

 _Yet, she could not stop staring at the girl, her friend. What had they been talking about before? How had it led to this? For once, or twice she was at a loss for words. Ty Lee, what you said earlier? You're in love so why did we-," Azula stopped as realization sunk in. A sly smile crossed the acrobat's face._

 _"Me?" Azula mouthed, unable to say it aloud._

 _The acrobat leaned into her, placing her head on her. Azula wondered if she could feel her speeding heart beats through her chest. Neither one spoke as the princess's mind whirled. She had no idea what to do. Ty Lee was in love with her. But how? No one had ever loved her in that fashion. Azula felt the control slipping and worst of all she was afraid. Why did this make her feel frightened? This was Ty Lee. Why would she be afraid of her? It was the emotions, emotions that she could not control. Ty Lee had done this, but if she could do this, what else was she capable of?_

She could take it away. _Thought Azula._ But why would I care? Unless—unless—no, I won't even think it. It makes one weak like Mai crying all over Zuko along with her mother. Father would never approve of this. Especially not with her!

 _Azula's thoughts were interrupted by gentle strokes on her collarbone. She looked down at the brown hair disheveled across her breasts._

 _"What are you thinking about?" Whispered the acrobat._

 _The princess pondered the question. Should she tell the acrobat was on her mind? Or just throw her off like nothing happened._

 _"When? For how long?" The princess cursed at her lack of experience and words for this situation._

 _Ty Lee chuckled lightly and wriggled her head into the crook of the girl's neck. Her breathing was so soft and warm. It sent a shock of incredible waves through her spine. It was exhilarating._

 _"I don't know when it happened. Maybe since the circus. I don't know. I just realized it"._

 _"Does Mai know about this?"_

 _Ty Lee nodded softly sneaking a kiss on the princess's chin._

 _"She doesn't know it's you, Silly. She said that I was acting strange lately and she could just tell. Don't worry, it can be our little secret. But I do have a big mouth"._

 _The statement caught the young princess off guard and she gave the acrobat a puzzled look. Ty Lee sat up slowly, placing a gentle hand on the other girl's face._

 _In a voice that Azula had never heard, she almost purred. "There is a price for my silence, Princess"._

 _"Oh?" Azula inquired, still confused. Was she threatening her? What had gotten into this girl? The acrobat strategically moved her hand down the princess's chest without taking her eyes off the girl. As Azula's breathing hollowed when she reached her stomach and forming a single index finger. Azula felt breathless and entranced, trying to stay focused on the acrobat's finger as she made little circles around her naval. Her undershirt was slightly raised just above the area. Ty Lee's finger ventured lower until she stopped at her pelvis. The princess drew her breath._

 _"Stop," she managed to moan, placing both hands on the girl's waist._

 _As if a switch had triggered her, the acrobat grabbed her wrists and flung them above her head with strong force making Azula more aware of her dominant position straddling atop her. Ty Lee had all of the power and she had shown her in that moment._

 _"Is that what you want?" Azula asked breathless._

 _The acrobat did not answer her. Instead, she retrieved the ribbon that held the princess's topknot in place and tied wrapped it around her the royal woman's wrists, bonding them together. Instead of objecting, the princess watched curiously as Ty Lee removed her top in one quick movement. Her breast bindings dropped on Azula's stomach. She allowed the princess a moment to catch her breath. Azula felt fire in places she had never experienced it would be. She understood instantly the feeling of lust and longing as she gazed at the acrobat's sculpted figure. It was as if a spell had been cast upon her._

 _"Witch!" She gasped._

 _She felt a strange urge to touch her smooth, tight skin and kiss each muscle in her curved waist line. Feeling the sudden loss of control, she reached with her bound wrists over her head to grab Ty Lee before things got out of hand. The other girl grabbed the bounds, stopping her._

 _"What?" She mouthed at the act of defiance._

 _The acrobat shook her head. Azula could feel her body resist. She had to get the girl off of her._

How dare you? _Her look spoke._

 _The acrobat leaned her head unto the other girl's should, still holding her wrists. Azula let out a low groan as she felt her hardened nipples against her sheer undershirt. The acrobat remained there as Azula writhed under her. The princess could have spit flames at that moment. All inhibitions had been cast aside._

 _"Are you done?" Asked the acrobat once the girl had calmed down._

 _"You tease!" snarled the princess. "What do you want? For me to love you back?"_

 _Ty Lee giggled and sat up again. "Will you?" She asked between giggles._

 _"No. You can burn in Agni's mouth," stated the princess._

 _Ty Lee still held her smile as she stared into the princess's eyes._

The fuck is she grinning for? _She decided that she was done playing this game until the acrobat did the unthinkable and touched her, there, stopping her in her tracks._

 _The princess gasped as the girl stroked her most sensitive area slowly. How did she do it? The princess had missed the slight move of her right hand while still holding her bound hands against her body._

 _"Ty…" she gasped._

 _"You like?" Whispered the girl erotically as she moved her finger inside of the princess's trousers, then lower, watching the princess's mouth widen as she slid her finger inside of her._

 _"I…" started the princess, "don't stop," she commanded._

 _Ty Lee sped up her movements, skillfully moving in and out of the princess._

 _"Are… you... mine?" She asked._

 _Azula refused to respond, but her body betrayed her as she could not stop the spasms that quickly shot through her body, causing a strange sound to rise from the bottom of her throat. Ty Lee caught the sound in a wet lip-lock and continued her probing. Azula felt the sensation twice more before the acrobat suddenly stopped._

 _"Why did you-," she began, but was stopped as she watched the contortionist place the same finger that had caused such pleasure into her mouth._

 _"Mmm, have you been eating fire-plums lately?" She asked seductively._

 _The princess was speechless and instantly more aroused. Ty Lee touched her chest to stop her from leaning up._

 _"There are rules, Azula"._

Rules? Me? Who does she think she is? _Thought the princess._

 _"When we are together. You are mine. I may not have your heart, but you cannot have my body unless you submit to me. This will be our secret. If you please me as I ask of you, it will stay that way, agreed?"_

 _Before Azula could process the "deal" the acrobat moved her bound wrists above her head and left them there._

 _"You will not touch unless I tell you," continued Ty Lee in a sheer boldness that surprised the princess._

 _With that she removed her trousers and crawled to the princess placing her legs on opposite sides of her head._

 _"What do you want me to do? I can't use my hands as you did," Azula inquired as she studied the warmth between the acrobat's legs._

 _Ty Lee smiled widely._

 _"Be creative"._


	2. Chapter 2

_After their session in Zuko's room, the girls left the palace, heading back towards the gardens. Azula felt slightly disoriented at what occurred earlier. The moans and groans from the acrobat were playing over in her head. Such dirty, peasant language had escaped her lips. Azula wondered where she had learned such eroticism. The way her body contortioned and writhed above her made her almost hyperventilate as they neared the pond. The two sat by the pond and looked at the turtle ducks. Azula thought about throwing a rock at them._

"Deeper! Yes!"

 _Her breath caught in her throat as the acrobat's words flashed in her mind._

 _"Are you ok?" Asked Ty Lee as if nothing had occurred only moments earlier._

 _"I am perfectly fine," Azula lied avoiding the girl's eyes._

"Fuck me princess, right there! Right there! Fuck Agni!"

 _Azula shook her head._

 _"Mai! Where have you been?"_

 _The princess looked up to see a disgruntled Mai with a letter in hand. From the look on her face, Azula assumed it had to be from Zuko._

 _"Looking for you two. Where were you?" asked the knife expert dully._

 _The girls eyed one another._ "Faster! Don't stop. Keep fucking me!" _Azula's stomach churned and she stood quickly to distance herself from the acrobat. Obviously undeterred by the action, Mai rolled her eyes._

 _"Zuko did not get captured. He's decided to join the avatar. My uncle just wrote me that he's been captured at the Boiling Rock prison"._

 _Azula began to process the new information._

"Oh Agni! Here it comes. Yes!"

 _"Azula!"_

 _The princess shook her head, narrowing her eyes in recognition of her name._

 _"Mai is upset. Aren't you going to say something?" asked Ty Lee._

 _Azula shrugged passively. She could care less about Mai's sulking because Mai was always sulking._

 _"Well, maybe we should visit the Boiling Rock and have a little chat with my brother"._

 _Mai nodded. "Yes, but let me talk to him first. May I can persuade him to rethink this foolishness"._

 _Azula pondered this._

 _"Yes! That works, Mai," overstepped Ty Lee. "Zuko will listen to you. Right Azula?"_

 _Azula shot the girl a look that showed her obvious disapproval of being overstepped. The girl looked back at her with a wink._

 _"How about you go on ahead of us. Azula and I can entertain ourselves until you guys return to airship"._

Azula's eyes widened at the scheme.

"Well, we could try this little "love" thing. I need Zuko back in the Fire Nation. There is no way I will let my family's name be marred by him being a traitor". She added.

#

The handcuffs seemed to burn her skin as she attempted to grab the beautiful acrobat atop of her. She ignored the soreness of her mouth as the contortionist shook in the pleasure that she was giving her. Ty Lee attempted to stifle the screams within the breakroom, but high pitched yelp found its way out, making the princess groan in the pleasure of overpowering her even in this submissive position. Even the bondage could not stop the girl's ability to control the acrobat. After countless times of pleasure, Ty Lee slumped over, gripping the princess's hair stop her.

"I-I can't take anymore," she managed to groan.

Before Azula could respond, the sound of an explosion interrupted her thoughts

"Oh no! We have to find Mai. I hope she's ok," grumbled Ty Lee as she uncuffed the princess sluggishly.

Azula could care less about the knife wielder. She could take care of herself. Once freed, she and the acrobat quickly ran towards the warden's interrogation room.

"There are prisoners escaping, Princess. They have the warden!" Exclaimed one of the guards when the girls arrived.

"And Mai?" Asked Ty Lee.

"Come on! There's no time. She can take care of herself!" Azula had an idea that the prisoners were attempting to escape the island by way of the gondola close to her airship. Following her instincts, she and the acrobat headed for the gondola's lift point. When the girls arrived, the gondola carrying her brother and the other refugees was well into the air.

 _Traitor. I gave you a chance and this is how you betray. Father was right. You are weak!_

The princess glanced at Ty Lee in silent acknowledgement of her plan and grabbed a set of handcuffs from a guard. The acrobat quickly sprang into action by flipping onto the pavilion and ascending the tightrope. Azula propelled herself and locked the cuffs onto the rope below her partner. As they neared, Zuko, the watertribe boy named Sokka and his lover quickly ascended atop the gondola ready for battle. Upon landing perfectly, the girls stood on opposite ends of the gondola, facing their opponents.

 _Need a little help, ZuZu._ Thought the princess as she prepared herself to battle her brother and Sokka. Ty Lee was evenly matched with Sokka's lover and Azula carefully planned her attacks, trusting her partner would avoid the flames. Before the spar could end, however, the gondola began to shake violently. Sensing the problem, Azula watched the acrobat carefully ascend to the top of the gondola.

"They're about to cut the line!" She yelled.

 _Foolishness!_ Thought the princess She had to get herself and Ty Lee to safety, but how? Suddenly another gondola appeared within range and Azula had her opportunity.

 _Well, Zuko looks like you've decided your fate._

"Then it's time to leave.

The girls quickly catapulted to safety as her brother and his friends scrambled for help.

 _Hmph! Traitor. You forced my hand._

As their gondola descended, the princess heard the sound of battle behind them, turning to expect the avatar and his posse, Azula was shocked to see Mai betraying her countrymen.

"What is she doing?" She asked rhetorically.

"Mm-hmm," was the acrobat's reply.

Mai was helping Zuko?

"I guess I should have expected this," she grunted, suddenly feeling a tug on her hand. She looked in the direction of the acrobat.

"Please, Azula, you can't hurt her. She's doing this out of love," Ty Lee pleaded.

"Love?" The princess grumbled. "Foolishness is more like it".

"Promise me you will just talk to her".

"Ty Lee, do you understand how this makes me look? I'll have to answer to Father for this".

"But I thought things had changed. What about earlier?"

Azula was furious. Was the acrobat serious? Their agreement was strictly for their private moments. Did she really expect her to just let Mai get away with treason?

"Fine. We'll talk, but don't you say a word. Mai knows the consequences of her actions".

"Thank you, Princess. I love you".

The words softened her heart. No one had told her that they loved her maybe this little relationship wasn't as bad as her father had suggested. When they landed, the princess calmly approached the captured traitor. Lucky for her, Ty Lee had calmed her down enough to keep from striking her instantly.

"You know the consequences".

"I guess you don't know people as well as you think you do," the knife wielder stated bluntly.

 _What the fuck?_ Thought the Princess, feeling Ty Lee's pleas for mercy subsiding as the girl continued.

"You miscalculated. I love Zuko, more than I fear you".

Azula felt her blood boil in rage. Dismissing all thoughts of peace from her mind, Azula allowed her anger to get the better of her.

 _You bitch! I bet my bolt won't miscalculate._

As she felt the lightening surge through her body, she prepared to unleash Agni's hell on her former friend. When suddenly her body jerked painfully.

 _Huh?_

Her footing was off, as she attempted to regain balance there was another punch to her other side.

 _The avatar?_

She thought as she fell face first onto the stone platform. Helplessly, she watched as the guards surrounded Mai and—and Ty Lee!

 _Ty Lee? No, this can't be right!_

As she was pulled upright by two guards, she stared at the girls with the intensity of a thousand suns, yet she was powerless. The acrobat had blocked her chi. The sting of betrayal filled the princess's stomach. As she stared at the acrobat's eyes, her heart ached as though her next breath would be her last. Ty Lee. Her father had been right all along and she hated herself for thinking otherwise.

 _Zuko. You betrayed me for Zuko?_

"What should we do with them princess?"

Azula could not think, her mind raced with thoughts of her and the acrobat together not even an hour before. The punishment for attacks against royalty was death, but the princess could not stop her chest from throbbing. Ty Lee had done this to her. This wasn't right. Mai had to have persuaded her somehow. Azula could not find it in her heart to throw the acrobat into the boiling water below.

 _You said you loved me._

"Take them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again". She growled as she felt the tears build in her eyes.

 _I will kill Zuko for turning you against me._ She felt delusional. Was this heartbreak? Was this what Mai had felt? She wanted to kill the acrobat for making her feel this way, but that was too easy. _You will suffer slowly._

"And let them rot!"

As the guards took away the prisoner, Azula felt her chest give way and she collapsed. She would never recover.


End file.
